A day that will soon come
by Kit-4ever2004
Summary: [One-shot] A day off from work seems a little too difficult for Riza Hawkeye… Warning: The character in the story feels a lot out of character. Full summary in it. [RoyxRiza]


A day that will soon come  
  
Summary: Hawkeye's holiday doesn't look like a holiday. A Hawkeye that doesn't feel like Hawkeye. What the hell am I talking? Or what the hell is going on? (Warning: A part of it is a little restricted... PG-13. Anyway, Mustang doesn't feel like Mustang also. You have been warned. If you dislike it, don't blame me. I already say that the characteristic of the character is a little different from the one in original.)  
  
It was tiring week at work for Hawkeye thus she decided to take a break. She felt unusual that day. A strange feeling, she didn't know what was wrong. Ignoring it, she changed into her normal clothes, let down her long hair and loaded her gun. She doesn't leave her house without her gun. The only thing she feels that can help 'someone'. She listed a whole list of things, food and stuffs. She sighed again, knowing she would spend a least half the day on this. Black Hayate-gou barked as it jumped up and down in front of Hawkeye. She smiled, bent down and patted its head.  
  
"I'm going to buy food for you, Black Hayate, so be a good boy and stay," Hawkeye replied, "If you destroy anything, you know what you'll get." And she flashed the gun, while Black Hayete ran off and hid under the desk, shivering in fear. She smiled again as she left the house. She knew her disciplines are strict but she also know it has its limit.  
  
As she walked down towards the grocery, she observed the military office as a normal person. She sighed again. She dislikes the army and she knew the people dislike them as much. To them, the government soldiers are killers. She agreed again. She had killed quite a lot of people herself. But this is life. A cruel one indeed, one that she never wanted in actual. Yet she still chose this path, the same path as her Colonel, Roy Mustang. She knew her Colonel had gone through a terrible past, a past he never mentioned to anyone except Maes Hughes. She heard about his story from Brigadier General Hughes a long time ago. She told herself that she will stay by him; give him the support he needs. Even since Hughes' death, she noticed the changes in Colonel's personality. It was painful to know your best friend's death, someone that you trust for life and someone you so importance had left you. She underwent this pain before, the time her parents died, thus she knew what Colonel was going through.  
  
She went the grocery. The grocer lends a hand in getting all her stuffs. The ladies in the grocery chatted about the military and Hawkeye just listened.  
  
"Did you hear that there is a war going on?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I heard."  
  
"It was so terrible."  
  
"They are just helpless people. The Fuhrer shouldn't have passed down order like this."  
  
"They are fighting against the soldiers."  
  
'They must be talking about the war at Loir City. But I thought it should end by now.' Hawkeye thought. Then she shook her head again, she shouldn't be listening to all these. The people doesn't know the reasons behind their action, something, they themselves as soldiers do not know either. She is having a holiday, why did she bother to find out more on that? She will look for the file tomorrow. She got her things and left the grocery. On the way, she can't help to stop thinking about the war the ladies were saying. Lior City, she knew the report Edward Elric sent to Central a long time ago. There was another report that came in a few weeks ago. She didn't have the time to sort that file out and she left it a side. Something crept her heart. She wants to know.  
  
Naturally she walked towards the central office. She walked past the guards as they stared at her. She went into the Colonel's office. (She passed the rest of the security.) The file was lying on her desk. She picked it up gently.  
  
"What the hell are you wearing, Lieutenant Colonel?" Colonel's voice sounded through the room. Hawkeye turned and looked at her Colonel who turned all red. She stared down at clothes. There wasn't any problem with her clothes and she looked back at Colonel.  
  
"Yes, Colonel?" Hawkeye asked, still wondering.  
  
"I asked: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?" Mustang shouted. He could feel his anger raging.  
  
"Skirt and normal shirt," Hawkeye replied.  
  
"In my office?" Colonel asked.  
  
"It does seem that you have forgotten Colonel, I'm on a holiday," Hawkeye replied with a sigh. Mustang looked at her. He had totally forgotten about her holiday. She seldom takes a day off as far as he knew her.  
  
"Since you are having a holiday, then why are you here?" Mustang coughed in embarrassment as he moved towards his seat.  
  
"I came to get a file," Hawkeye replied as she watched him slacked in his seat.  
  
"A file? You know you should enjoy your holiday since you seldom have holiday," Mustang told her.  
  
"You know I don't really like to take a holiday unless I have to," Hawkeye whispered.  
  
"I heard that," Mustang smirked as he walked over to her. Hawkeye stayed still at her position.  
  
"This is your office, Colonel," Hawkeye replied, closing her eyes.  
  
"So what if this is my office?" Mustang asked as he stood in front of the girl. She is attracting him, even thought he knew she was HIS Lieutenant Colonel. He noticed the gray file in her hand, and asked, "Is that the file you wanted?"  
  
"Yes," she replied, looking at the file. She could feel her heart beating very fast, she was wondering if her face had turned red. If she did, it wouldn't be surprising. They were standing so close to each other. The distance was so... She is trying her best to hide her emotion.  
  
"Is there something that matters? Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye?" Mustang asked mischievously as he saw her face turned red.  
  
"No, Colonel," Hawkeye replied in a hurried. She wanted to run out of the office but her legs were not obeying her commands, "I have to go, Colonel. I will see you tomorrow then."  
  
As she turned to leave, Mustang pulled her into his arm. Hawkeye was completely shocked by her Colonel's reaction. Mustang had no idea why he wanted to take her in. He knows he likes her, he's been controlling himself. But the chain seems to be broken, setting a beast free. He kissed gently her cheek. He didn't want to take the risk, knowing how dangerous Hawkeye can be. Hawkeye feeling his breath against her, didn't know how to react. She felt hot within herself. She wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. Notice her invitation; he kissed her by the lips, a passionate one. Pressing her onto the table, Mustang continued to kiss her, while one of his hands ran down her soft and smooth body. Hawkeye was enjoying the kiss. She loves this guy and she can't stop herself anymore. Mustang pulled away from her, he looked into Hawkeye's reddish eyes. He wants her for the night... No, he shouldn't do what he does to other girls on her. He wants her forever. She is the one and ONLY one.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, Lieutenant Colonel," Mustang replied as he got himself off her. Hawkeye sat up and looked at Mustang. She was sure she was about to allow him to have her; he is the one she will be with.  
  
"Roy..." Hawkeye stopped, blushing, surprise at what she just called him, Mustang looked at her as well. He smiled, "It's alright to call me that, Riza." Unconsciously, she stretched out her hands and reached for Mustang and leveled him to her. Mustang felt her lips against his. 'This lady is willing to give herself in.' Mustang thought as he deepened the kiss.  
  
Just then, the door swung opened and in came Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric, causing the lovers to break off from each other. The Elric brothers stared at both of them in surprise, while they did the same too.  
  
"I didn't know you do that in your office, Colonel," Edward smiled evilly. Alphonse blushed.  
  
"It's not your problem, Full Metal," Mustang coughed as he moved away from Hawkeye. Hawkeye got to her feet and turned to leave, with the file. Before she left the room, she didn't know what got her to say that to Mustang.  
  
"Roy, I will be waiting."   
  
This is tiring to keep the things that come in and goes like a flash of light. I know a lot of people will dislike this story. It doesn't sound like the Hawkeye we used to know. So I'm only going to say. Don't sue me. I just want a change.  
  
Anyway I stopped my other story... (For those who know) I need a break after all I failed all my tests.  
  
I only continuing the CCS story. That is because I have the story ready. I only need to edit it.  
  
Signing off, Kit, the weird girl. 


End file.
